What Would Happen
by Just-plan-crazy
Summary: What would happen if you werent alone? What would happen if you had someone but didnt know it? Let's see how Naruto take it after he find out he's not alone.
1. The Begining

Title: What would happen

Title: What Would Happen

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto sighs and vows that Naruto will be mines. But I do own this idea! ;)

If you **do not **like boyxboy then please don't read. If flaming I will eat them like a kid with a sweet tooth!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 1

'_How long has it been?' _He was walking back to his run down apartment in the poor section of Konoha. "I wonder what would happen if someone sees me walking right now?" Naruto looked to his left and right to find the two figures not paying him any type of attention. The figure to his left was a small framed woman that had his same colored blond hair and big bright blue eyes. To his right stood a male taller than him with his bright blond hair and blue eyes.

Unknown to Naruto Uchiha Sasuke was back from the snake sannin. It has been 2 years since sasuke came back. After being on house arrest for a year he was granted status as a Jounin.

It has been 5 years since naruto stop looking for the sasuke. But something unexpected happen.

_**Flashback….. NOW!**_

_After the failed attempt to bring the Uchiha back Naruto went back to Konoha to tell Tsunade about the failed mission. On his way home two figures was waiting patiently by his door._

"_Who are you?" he asked as he stopped 2 feet away from his door._

"_Can we talk inside Naruto- kun?" The male voice asked._

"_Um… sure" he said a little wary of the two strangers_

_After the made it inside naruto's home the smaller one finally spoke._

"_We must speak to you about important business." The voice was that of a woman._

"_What business do you have with me?" naruto asked._

"_We have some family matters to discuss with you." The taller man said. _

"_First tell me who you are and what family are you talking about? I have no parents." Naruto said with a little sadness in his voice. _

_The two strangers removed their hoods to show both had a bright head of blond hair just like he had and the brightest blue eyes like him too. To say naruto was shocked would be an understatement. _

"_You see naruto my name is Tsume and this is _Hikari_ and we're your twin brother and sister." Said the male now identified as Tsume._

_Naruto look like he was getting ready to faint but he had to ask the life changing question._

"_How do you know we are related?"_

"_Besides the striking resemblance…" He pulled out a picture "I have proof right here in my hand." _

_In the picture it was a blond man know all to well to Konoha and a beautiful blond woman holding three blond babies on the forest floor. On the back of the picture it reads 'my babies Tsume, Naruto, and Hikari.' After reading the back he could not deny that indeed they were telling the truth._

"_So you see naruto we want you to come with us as we go to our family's grave to perform of traditional song to honor our love ones and do some catching up." Hikari said_

"_How long will I be gone for and I have to tell…." Naruto was cut off by Tsume._

"_You must not tell anyone where you are going." _

"_But they will name me a missing nin!" He retorted_

"_You must not tell for the elders will know what we are trying to do." He said ever so calmly. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" naruto was bewilder at the fact the elder had something to do with this._

"_Ok I'll start from the start from the beginning. When we were born you were taken by our father so he could put Kyuubi inside of you."_

'_How does he know about you kyu?!'_

_**I have no idea kit.**_

"_After the Kyuubi was sealed the elders made a decision to separate us because of fear that if you were loved you would use kyuubi's power to destroy the village so they put us in different villages so we wouldn't know each other. Not too long ago we came when the third was here we tried to either live here or come take you away with us. But it happen that the elder's recognize us and had us removed immediately."_

_By the time Tsume was finished Naruto officially passed out. A few minutes later he awoke in his bed. He thought he was dreaming but the note on his stomach told him otherwise. The note read 'if you believe us the come to the gates tomorrow at noon.' Now naruto had no idea what to do so he followed his heart. _

_All day the next day he was saying bye to his friends but in a way that no one would ever think he would leave._

_**End of Flashback**___

Naruto looked down upon the city he once lived in with his sibling's right next to him. 'I wonder if they will accept me with open arms.' Tomorrow he would make his presence known but as of right now he needs sleep.

**Well that's the end of this chapter I promised it will be more to come. Until next time my readers. Mwhahahaha **


	2. Explain Yourself

Ok I'm back with a new chapter

Ok I'm back with a new chapter!! Let's see how this turns out.

Once again I do not own anything but this idea that my sick and twisted mind made up ;)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Kyuubi**

Chapter 2

The next day after Naruto woke up from his slumber he got up to get in the shower. After that his brother and then his sister took one. They sat down for breakfast and decided how to tell the Hokage that the reasons Naruto drop off the face of the earth because of "family business".

"What am I supposed to tell Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked his older siblings for advice.

"Well you can tell her the truth." Hikari suggested

"That would be the best way right?"

"I would think so."

After breakfast they made their way to the hokage tower to Tsunade. Upon entrance they were greeted by two ANBU members.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" a familiar voice asked

"Well Neji who would've thought you would have become and ANBU." Naruto said removing his hood that he wore there.

"N...Na…Naruto!" Neji slightly stuttering.

'_That's a first! Neji stuttering I thought I never hear that happen_' Naruto thought. "Yes Neji it is me now can I see Tsunade?"

"Um…sure."

Naruto grinned and entered to see Tsunade actually working for a change instead of sleeping.

"Not now I'm in the middle of work!" She said in that booming hokage voice that would make normal people scurry way. But this is Naruto we are talking about.

"Baa-chan this is important." Naruto said

Tsunade drop the paper she was reading in hopes that she wasn't dreaming and that it was naruto's voice she just heard. She hoped to Kami it was naruto's voice. When Tsunade raised her head and saw a mop of blond hair she thank Kami that her prayers were answer and that naruto was right in front of her.

"Naruto is that really you?" She asked a little wary of the whole thing.

"Yes baa-chan it really is me." He said with enthusiasm

"What… Why…." She couldn't even think of the right question to ask him.

"I want to tell everyone why I left so could you call everyone here?" He asked so he could get this whole thing over with

Tsunade them summoned the Rookie 9 and team Guy for an emergency meeting. Once everyone was there she starting to fill them in about Naruto's return. Question rose through the roof like 'where is he' or 'when is he coming back'. She silence all question and decided to bring the blond out.

Once he came from out of the shadows everyone was awe struck at how much the blond had change. Naruto went from a short kid to a tall 6'3. Naruto knew everyone had a shitload of question to ask.

"Ok I know everyone has a lot of question so I'll explain everything from the day I left to now ok?" everyone nodded a yes. "No interruptions until after I'm finished got that?" Once again everyone nodded a yes.

Naruto proceeded to tell everyone why he left, who were the two people standing next to, and everything else in between. Once done everyone had their mouths agape. After the questions and comments the groups slowly left one by one leaving team 7 and sai with Iruka.

"What about the council?" Iruka asked.

Everyone knew that the council would not let the Kyuubi vessel back in so willingly. Naruto cringed at the thought of the council.

In Sasuke's mind '_The dobe is back. I wonder if he'll let me screw that little tight ass of his straight into the ground.' _While the Uchiha was thinking very dirty thing that put both Kakashi and Jiraiya to shame Naruto asked if he could at least have his old or another apartment back until tomorrow. Tsunade arranged a hotel room for the three blonde triplets.

Naruto told his siblings to go ahead to the hotel that he would be there shortly after he told Tsunade something. They nodded and went on to the hotel.

"What did you have to tell me Naruto?"

"Well I wanted to tell that I have started to merge with Kyuubi but do not tell the elders ok?" Naruto looked worry that Tsunade was going to pass out from so much information in one day.

She smiled brightly "Sure brat, now get going I'm really far behind in my work."

"Thanks Tsunade baa-chan" He bowed and left her office.

Once at the hotel he decided to have a conversation with Kyuubi.

'_Hey Kyu?'_

**Yea kit what's wrong?**

'_Well I'm just worried about what the council will have to say about the Kyuubi boy being back in town'_

**Well the council can suck my left nut for all I care! **Kyuubi roared

_O.o 'Where in the world did that come from?'_

**Sometimes I get bored so I listen to you and the other two kits argue and that's what y'all say all the time. **Kyuubi said trying to sound innocent.

'_Well I guess I should get some rest G'night Kyu-chan' Naruto said with a hint of mischief._

**If you call me that again I will show naughty image of the Uchiha. **Kyuubi smirked he knew the kit could not say anything after that.

'_That was a low blow' Naruto blushed in embarrassment. _

**  
Night kit.**

"Stupid fox" Naruto mumbled to himself. Truth be told Naruto was head over heels in love with the Uchiha heir. He just wish he could tell Sasuke how he felt. The reason he couldn't was fear. Fear of rejection, the fear of being hurt again by sasuke. Well there would be a time he would just get it off his chest but right now he had to survive the council first.

**That was the second chapter. What will be the council's decision? Until Next time!! Please review:P**


End file.
